raindappleslegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Slateclaw
Slateclaw is a thin, long-legged, dark gray (almost black) tom with faint tabby markings, a white hash on his chest, white paws, tail tip and muzzle, as well as a slightly torn ear, a scar across his left flank and eye, and amber eyes. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Affilliations ---- |- ! Current: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Age ---- |- ! Age: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Cause of Death ---- |- ! Cause of Death: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Post-Death |- |- ! Residence: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Names ---- |- ! Kit: | } |- ! Apprentice: | } |- ! Warrior: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Family ---- |- ! Father: | } |- ! Mother: | } |- ! Sister: | } |- ! Brother: | } |- ! Mate: | } |- ! Sons: | } |- ! Daughters: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Education ---- |- ! Mentor: | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} History ''The One Forgotten': ' : Slatekit is born to ThunderClan warriors, Moonfrost and Hawksky , along with his siblings, Rainkit and Robinkit : After an adventure that leaves Slatekit and Rainkit stranded out in the forest for a night, they are confined to the Nursery for a moon. Slatekit does not mind, sleeping a vast majority of the time, but Rainkit and her best friend, Mousekit, drive nearly every queen and kit mad with her rambunctiousness. : After the death of Adderfang, Mousekit's father, Slatekit is there with Rainkit to soothe him after his mother, Quickbird, abandons him. As the three kits teeter on their sixth moon, Slatekit is noted to be spending most of his time with the slightly older apprentice, Morningpaw. Less than a quarter moon after Adderfang's death, Slatekit, Rainkit and Mousekit (who was born the same day as he and Rainkit) are made apprentices. Slatepaw is ecstatic that Rabbitstar has taken him as his apprentice. : Slatepaw goes along his apprenticeship easily, and is at the gathering in which Rainpaw meets Sagepaw for the first time. ''Scarlet River : Early into the second book, it is quickly realized that Slatepaw has been keeping a keen eye on his sister for the past several moons. Already six moons into their apprenticeships, he cannot understand why his sister seems so overwhelmingly tired for training and why she cannot seem to grasp the most basic of training, though he does comment that he has seen 'a great improvement' as of late. : When Rainpaw comes home from meeting the RiverClan tom apprentice, Sagepaw, one half moon, Slatepaw is there to confront her, demanding to know why she is spending time learning from a 'fish-faced RiverClanner' than from her own clanmates. Greatly angered at his sister, he threatens to tell Rabbitstar, the ThunderClan leader and his mentor, about her outings if she does not cease seeing the tom. Rainpaw, seething with anger, demands to know what it is to him if she learns to fight a different way than he, and before he can answer, Mousepaw intervenes, telling them both to stop behaving like kits before he went to fetch one of their mentors. : It is revealed that Morningpaw has been made a warrior - Morningcloud - much to Slatepaw's distress, and that Rowanpaw and Mosspaw, fully recovered from their greencough, are on the brink of warriorship. : Shortly after Rowanfall and Mossgaze are given their warrior names, Hawksky and Rabbitstar are killed in a border-patrol-turned-bad with ShadowClan. Slatepaw and Rainpaw begin to mend their relationship in their shared grief. : The next day, the three apprentice's - Slatepaw, Rainpaw, and Mousepaw - are given their final assessments, and Slatepaw does excellently, returning just before Mousepaw is brought back mortally wounded by a hawk. He is given his warrior name just as a disappointed Rainpaw and Tornclaw return from their assessment: Talonscar That night, he and Rainpaw sleep at his side, fearful that he may not make it through, and he does not wake when his sister slips away. ''Frozen Storm'' : Slateclaw is a brand new warrior of ThunderClan. During Raindapple's first gathering with RiverClan during the leafbare freeze, he makes certain to brush up against her in a silent show of support, even though most ThunderClanners still think of her as a traitor. ''Rainfall'' : Slateclaw is the one that greets Raindaple into StarClan after her death. He is mentioned by Raindapple when she tells about his death at the claws of a WindClan warrior. He is said to have had three kits with Morningcloud. Trivia: :*Through Stormfur, Slateclaw carries the blood of all five clans: his great-aunt (Spottedleaf) has SkyClan blood, his grandmother (Willowbreeze ) is half WindClan, while his mother (Silverstream ) is RiverClan, and his father (Graystripe ) was ThunderClan :**Also, because Brook where Small Fish Swim was his mate, he carries the blood of the Tribe as well. :*Slateclaw's brother, Robinkit, only lived a quarter moon due to a heart-murmmur. Character Pixels Slateclaw SC.png Family Members: Mate: :: Morningcloud: Living (As of Rainfall) Sons: :: Stoneshade: Living (As of Rainfall) Daughters: :: Applefur: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Drizzlepelt: Living (As of Rainfall) Father: :: Hawksky: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :: Moonfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: :: Raindapple: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :: Robinkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :: Magpiekit: Living (As of Rainfall) Grandsons: :: Finchkit: Living (As of Rainfall) Nieces: :: Runningbrook: Living (As of Rainfall) Nephews: :: Sootfur: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Robinflight: Living (As of Rainfall) Grand-Nieces: :: Emberpaw: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Kindlepaw: Living (As of Rainfall) Most Notable Ancestors: ::Graystripe : Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Silverstream : Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Stormfur : Deceased, Residence unknown ::Feathertail : Decased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member ::Brook where Small Fish Swim : Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member ::Pine that Clings to Rock : Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member ::Lark that Sings at Dawn : Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Quotes "Welcome, Raindapple. We've waited long for you." - Slateclaw greeting Raindapple in StarClan, Rainfall "He'd been loyal to his clan throughout his life, going so far as to lay it down for his clanmates in a battle with WindClan. Morningcloud, his mate, had been distraught, but had carried on, regardless. His three kits, Applefur, Stoneshade, and Drizzlepelt, had been blessed by StarClan to carry his pride and determination through their lives." - Raindapple on Slateclaw, Rainfall